


Take It Easy, Love nothing.

by Oneforyou



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, i dont know how to write gomen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneforyou/pseuds/Oneforyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kinda karezi.. kinda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Easy, Love nothing.

The only light came from a crack in the curtains. It created a beam, cutting through the dim, dull atmosphere in the bedroom. Particles of dust danced in and out of the illuminated ribbon, being blown by a fan set on high. It's cheap, plastic blades Whirred with Ferocity, sending a decent current through the air in the direction of the bed. The mattress had been given a run for its money the night previous, drenched ever so slightly with saliva and sweat, filled over capacity with human contact. The mattress that, on this early afternoon, only occupied one. 

There, on the bed, lay Karkat Vantas. He is curled into a ball on his side, sheets wrapped tightly around him. The room is stifling, but he doesn't plan to come out of the covers anytime soon. If Karkat could, he would stay under there forever. At least under the sheets he wouldnt have to face the humiliation that was certain to come when he met with his friends again. Surely she would tell them. Surely she would tell everybody. At least there, under those suffocating covers, he could hide from his problems. 

The night before could've been put into Karkat's hall of fame. It could have been labeled as the best night of his life, and for awhile, it was. But nothing good can last right? and it Didn't last. Morning came and his poor, vulnerable heart was squeezed to a pulp, the bruised remains buried away under the sheets to protect it from any further damage. "don't worry heart, the linens won't hurt you...you'll be safe here." 

\--

Her name was Terezi Pyrope. She was, to say the least, a wild woman. Karkat had never seen anyone like her; No one had, really. when she transferred into his senior class, life had never been the same. She looked at him and beamed, giving him the most enthusiastic introduction he had ever heard. He looked up from his Chemistry book and into her bright green-blue eyes and, to put it bluntly, fell in love. This girl, Karkat thought, was beautiful. The kind of girl he wouldn't mind bringing home to mom, or even marrying. Just looking at her you could see, she was so full of life, and Karkat wanted so badly for her to be a part of his. 

For four and a half years he admired her in secret. How could he tell her? A woman like that, she would laugh in his face. He never had a chance with Terezi and he kknew it, so instead, he settled on being her best friend. Karkat stood silently watching her date other people, wondering what it would be like if _he_ were the one to hold her, what it would be like if _he_ were the one to kiss her, to make love to her, to be her one and only. He never knew he would actually get the chance. 

The chance, it came not long after she had gotten out of a bad break up with some asshole named Gamzee. Things between them had gotten a little too rough, and for fear of her well being, Karkat had practically forced her to end it. She was torn up about it, as she always was after a break up no matter how serious the relationship, believing what she had with him was actually love. Karkat would shake his head at that. She always thought she was in love with these horrible men. Why couldn't, for once, she think she was in love with him? 

To mourn her new, lonely relationship status, they cracked open some whine. Now, Terezi was a terrible drinker, and two glasses later she was already tipping a bit. She didn't have the mind then to stop drinking and kept pouring herself just one more drink. That's when she turned her eyes on Karkat. Thinking back on it now, he scolds himself. He should've known better than to go along with it, he should have used his common sense. She was just drunk. But he was feeling tipsy too, and when she kissed him. . . Well, it was like nothing he had ever imagined. 

It didn't just stop at kissing. Tongues explored each other's mouths and kisses wondered down jaw lines, wine was spilled on the carpet and clothes became bunched and loose, buttons were undone. She led him, clumsily, to the bedroom and they crashed into each other onto the bed. Their hands grabbing and pulling at the other's clothes, hungry to see what lie underneath. In the back of Karkat's mind, he knew he shouldn't be doing this. But this is what he had always wanted; to feel her, to fill her, to be everything she needed. And that's what he was. Some crazy part of him thought that this was it. That this was the start of their lives together. This moment would make her realize, make her look at Karkat the way he had always dreamed; make her want to be with him forever. 

Forever. 

When they had finished, lying together and panting, He whispered something to her that He thought he would never say out loud. He kissed the lobe of her ear, speaking almost inaudibly. The words came out in a breath, " _I love you...._

" A smile rested on her lips and in a tired mumble she replied. " _You too, Karkles... Love you, too._ " And needless to say, Karkat's heart soared. He slept well that night holding the girl of his dreams in his arms.

The wake up, however, sent his heart pummeling back down to earth; it made an ugly _splat_ sound that echoed throughout the empty bedroom, through the empty apartment. He opened his eyes to find the other side of the bed vacant; the covers thrown away in a careless manner. Karkat looked around the room in a confused state, wondering if she had just gone to the bathroom, or was in the other room watching TV or raiding his fridge like she had done so many times before. Her name was called. There was no reply. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught site of a yellow notepad with blue lines. She had left a note. 

_"Listen, Karkat..."_ It began, 

_"Please don't be mad at me, okay? Last night.. Well it was really great. I had a good time with you, really. But... Well, It was a mistake..."_

He should have seen it coming.

_"It's not anything personal, really, I mean I really, really like you.."_

Yeah, Right.

_"..I Had always just thought of you as my best friend, or a little brother maybe... You can understand, right? Karkat, I'm sorry. I hope we can forget about this and still be friends..."_

The words on the paper blurred as tears threatened to leave his eyes. How could she do this to him? _"Damn it..."_ God Damn it, how could she do this to him?He had wanted her for so long, wanted to be with her, dreamed longingly for the day he would be referred to as 'Her Karkat'... And then she did this. God, he thought, why is life so unfair? He curled up then, letting a few tears shed, and reached for the sheet. 

He had told her he loved her. 

He covered his head, along with the rest of his body, and Laid still. The bed still smelled of sex and with every breath, Karkat felt ashamed. He had humiliated himself, completely gave himself to a girl that was only using him as a rebound. And he told her that he loved her. That was the worst part of all. How could he have been so stupid as to believe a girl like that would actually give him a chance? The covers were suffocating, But he didn't care. He just wanted to lay there. 

And he did just that. 


End file.
